Shower Games
by seaweedfma
Summary: Roy finds Havoc in the showers at work. It is a day that Jean will never forget. The prompt for this fic was indiscreet event in bathroom, include towel snapping. Roy Mustang x Jean Havoc. Rated PG-13 for crude humor and brief shower nudity. No spoilers.


Title: Shower Games  
Author: Seaweed Otter  
Requester: **militsa**  
Genre: Fluffy silliness  
Prompt: Havoc/Roy, indiscreet event in bathroom, include towel snapping.  
Rating: PG-13 for crude humor and brief showery nudity.  
Pairing: Havoc x Mustang  
Spoilers: None, really.

This was done for the April Fool's Challenge for the LJ group FMA_7Sins.

At the end of a hard workout, there was little that Jean Havoc liked more than a nice, long soak under the steaming hot showers in the locker room at Central Command. In the dorms where he lived, he never knew how long the hot water was going to last, and if he slept in late- like he often did, then he could pretty well guess that there would be no hot water at all. Any excuse he could make to take a shower in the endless heat of the Central Command showers was good enough for him.

That day, he was rather surprised to see his Colonel taking a shower as well. Having a place of his own, there was really no need for a high ranking officer such as himself to need to use the showers. Of course, the fact that they were trying hide their feeling towards one another from everyone else in the office meant that any semi-secret place that they could meet, and especially a place where they could get naked with each other, was pounced upon immediately.

"Colonel."

"Lt. Havoc."

Havoc sighed. He hated having to stay so professional, in case someone else came in to use the showers. The colonel was just finishing up with his hair when Havoc walked into the shower stalls, clad in nothing but a towel, which he quickly shed- taking the shower head next to Mustang and turning on the water, letting his tired muscles relax under the heat.

"Hmm. You look much better without that towel, Lt. Havoc, I suggest you wear it less often." Mustang leaned in towards the other shower, almost whispering in the taller man's ear. Havoc smiled at the familiar smirk that he wore, shivering softly. His lover's deep voice and hot breath on his neck made him think about things that he didn't really need to in a public restroom.

"Well, maybe I can come over tonight and we can see about us showering together so you can take the towel off of me." Havoc smiled back, reaching for the soap and trying to think of things that would make his body stop reacting to having his lover naked and next to him, unable to do anything.

Mustang's voice dropped just a little. "I will be working a little late, but you know where I hide the key. Come over and make yourself at home." His voice saddened just a bit. Havoc nodded and started to lather himself up, while Mustang rinsed out his hair and gently brushed a hand against his lover while exiting the shower. "I will see you tonight, love. Sorry I can't be there earlier. I will try to be there as soon as I can."

Havoc sighed and nodded, watching while his Colonel wrapped a towel around his narrow hips and walked to the other side of the shower partition to get dressed. He wasn't sure if he would make it in time, but he hurried with his own shower, so he could catch Mustang one more time, even if it was for just a few moments. When he was done, he turned off the water and wrapped the towel around his waist, nice and low on his lips so he could tease Mustang if he was still in the room.

He sighed softly with relief when he rounded the corner and saw Mustang standing there, fully dressed back in his dress blues. Despite admittedly not being the sharpest tool in the shed, he noticed, weirdly enough, that the colonel had on his white glove with the embroidered salamander array. Havoc shrugged, not thinking too much about it. Maybe he was heading out somewhere after this, he figured.

"You were waiting on me, Colonel?" he smiled, walking over to where his clothes lay folded on the bench. He heard Mustang coming up behind him, but didn't think too much about it. Havoc opened his mouth and was about to turn to speak, when he heard a *SNAP*.

His mind didn't have time to react. Being around the colonel, he knew well what that sound meant. He only had time to tense all his muscles and wonder why his lover would turn on him like this. He felt the heat, but no pain. He figured that he was either in shock, or he wasn't burnt. He took a couple of deep breaths, running his hands over his arms and chest to make sure that everything was still there.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Havoc wheeled around, his fist already balled, ready to strike his lover and commander.

Mustang took a step back to avoid the wild swing, that went well short. "Well, you didn't listen to a command from your superior officer. I already told you not to wear a towel when you are around me, Lt Havoc."

Havoc looked down, finally realizing why had been feeling a little cold. The towel that had been around his waist was now a pile of ash at his feet. His face turned beet red and he grabbed his pile of clothes and ran towards a more secluded area of the bathroom, shouting obscenities at Colonel Mustang, not caring who heard.

A couple of minutes later, running a comb thru his still wet hair, he walked back out to the main changing area, his breath catching when he saw that Mustang was still there, though now both of his hands were bare.

"Ya know, usually when you are in a shower full of men, that isn't what is meant by 'snapping a towel' at someone." Havoc said, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

"Hmm.. Well you do things your way, Lt. Havoc, and I will do things mine." Colonel Roy Mustang gave one last smirk, then with a little wave, he walked to out the door. "Can't wait to see you tonight, love." He called as he re-affixed the mask of indifference on his face that he wore around the office. Havoc knew his lover better than that, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
